


How you drink your tea

by intoxicatedcinnamon (orphan_account)



Series: Letters to Haru [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intoxicatedcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've always wondered what MakoHaru would sound like from Makoto's perspective and so here is my take on it in free verse :D Please read in landscape mode so you get the most accurate line breaks possible </p><p>Comments (and kudos) are sushi with sashimi on top and encourage me to keep writing so please leave one if you enjoyed this! :) Also, do subscribe if you would like to be updated when I post a new work to the series (which will probably be pretty regular hehe here's hoping)</p>
    </blockquote>





	How you drink your tea

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered what MakoHaru would sound like from Makoto's perspective and so here is my take on it in free verse :D Please read in landscape mode so you get the most accurate line breaks possible 
> 
> Comments (and kudos) are sushi with sashimi on top and encourage me to keep writing so please leave one if you enjoyed this! :) Also, do subscribe if you would like to be updated when I post a new work to the series (which will probably be pretty regular hehe here's hoping)

**Dear Haru,**

You don’t ever drink only one cup of tea, do you?

 

You lean against the wall with one leg stretched straight out  
the other curled to your body, for your elbow to rest on  
and you use the only teacup you ever use  
even though you must own at least eight.

 

You drink the first one with two spoons of sugar  
(you always peer at me from behind your cup): you hate the sound of  
sugar grating at the bottom and always try to stir before it sinks (but it never works completely):  
and I take over, laughing at  
how your eyebrows knit together and you can be unfazed by a whole stadium of people yelling while you swim but a small thing like this  
is difficult for you. You will huff and say  
_See, this is why I shouldn’t put so much sugar in_ and  
_…too much sugar is actually  bad, you know?_ And I will say  
You say that all the time, Haru-chan. (And I love to memorise you)

 

You make sure to empty every last drop before you slowly get up

to pour more hot water because the idea of _old tea_ and _newly boiled water_  
mixing  
is difficult for you too. You pour a second cup.  
And this time, you put one spoon of sugar, frowning    
and hesitating but  
you always cut down and you will turn back to me, (I am admiring your legs)  
stretch out your arm for me to pass my cup to you.

 

You sip with eyes shut, the tart rawness stinging a little  
and hug your knee closer. You sigh.  
And that’s when the night feels a little cooler, when I start telling you about the twins:  
your lips will quirk fondly and you’ll say _they’re kids, Makoto_  
and, _I’ll help babysit whenever._ I protest, but we both know  
you’ll be at my place next week and we’ll be drinking  
juice in yellow and blue plastic cups.

 

Sometimes you try for a third cup  
without sugar, sometimes with one  
But you can’t stand it and  
you never ask but I’ll take it from you and you’ll watch me drink it  
slowly  
and shake your head at the end, _Makoto how do you_  
I laugh and say I’m used to it  
and it’s true but  
I’d take anything sour for you Haru, any time. Your eyes grow solemn and you say  
_too much sugar is bad for you anyway._

I sometimes can’t get over how your hands hold the cup. [I’ve always liked every part of you, Haru-chan but your hands are poetic  
also you always look down at them when you say something philosophical because you’re not sure if you make sense  
but you do

 

(most of the time)]

**Author's Note:**

> Tea has always seemed to be the right drink for Haru cos it's slightly bitter but clear, and calm and generally the way I see Haru's personality :) 
> 
> Come be my friend and give me ideas at intoxicatedcinnamon.tumblr.com!


End file.
